


every breath screams your name

by beanbun (ramenree)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Violence, Snippets, ramenreesnippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenree/pseuds/beanbun
Summary: Xukun runs away from the city that he grew up as prince in when a rebellion against the king threatens to take his life and everything he’s ever known.He’s found, starving and wounded, by hunter Wang Ziyi, who, unbeknownst to him, has held a loathing for the kingdom ever since his village was slaughtered on Xukun’s father's orders.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Wang Ziyi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	every breath screams your name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyveracruz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyveracruz/gifts).



> Hi, ramenree here. This pseud (beanbun), will be used to post shorter drabbles and snippets of fics that I probably won't get to for a very long time but that I write anyways to help me relieve stress. I'll be posting here fairly frequently, so stay tuned if you ever want to read quick drabbles of ipd and npc boys!
> 
> This is a snippet of a work-in-progress described by the summary of this fic. I am posting it because I might not be able to get to it in a while, and I might just keep the drabble as a drabble. 
> 
> main: [ramenree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenree/pseuds/ramenree)  
> 

(This snippet begins sometime after Xukun finds out the truth about Ziyi’s past and his family’s involvement in it.)

Xukun looks at him, his eyes large and dark and stormy. His hair is longer now, darker, curling over his ears and oddly loose, like he's finally shaken off the heavy crown forced upon him years before.

"It was me, wasn't it?" he shouts, but in the rain, it sounds like a murmur. 

Ziyi shakes his head helplessly. His hands are shaking by his sides, clenched tight around his bow, the bow that his father gave to him, the one that the soldier who came into his village that one night stepped on as he left the bloodied, burning house Ziyi once called home. 

“Please,” he whispers back, and this time, it’s the whisper that sounds like a yell. “Please, Xukun.”

Xukun steps in front of him. From where he is, Ziyi can see every droplet clinging to his lashes, every shadow and every mark on his face. He can even tell which drops are rain and which are tears.

"It _was_ me," he says, resigned.

And then, he's turning and walking away. Ziyi doesn't know where he's going, but all he knows is that he's heading back the same way he came from, back towards the mountain where he was the prince who never smiled, slipping through the forest like smoke on a damp morning.

And a part of him tries, he really does. He tries to move, to say something more. Because even now, when the truth is out, and when Xukun knows of the wounds that have festered over and have been sealed away in stone, his heart is hot and heavy and screaming his name.

His every breath is screaming his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you like; they really motivate me. Also, leave a comment as to whether you think this fic is worth continuing! I have a lot of wips, so it's nice to know which I should focus on the most <3
> 
> [ramenree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenree/pseuds/ramenree)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ramenreee) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ramenree)  
> 


End file.
